A trim for vehicles including a shock absorbing portion for absorbing shock energy produced in a vehicular crash (for example, a side-impact crash) has been known as trims for vehicles such as door trims. One example of the trim for vehicles is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-88789. The trim for vehicles (a door trim) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-88789 includes a plurality of (two in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-88789) shock absorbing portions (shock absorbing pads). The shock absorbing portions are separately mounted on the door trim.
The shock absorbing portions may be required to have different hardnesses from each other depending on a position to be mounted on the trim for vehicles. When different hardnesses are required, the respective shock absorbing portions cannot be formed integrally of the same material. It is necessary to form the plurality of shock absorbing portions with different hardnesses as separate members, and provide the shock absorbing portions respectively at corresponding positions to be mounted. When the trim for vehicles includes the plurality of shock absorbing portions as described above, the number of parts increases, and the cost of mounting the parts thereby increases.